aokigahara:in the deadly forest
by akaami nanako
Summary: didalam hutan itu aku bersamanya yang tidak kuketahui namanya, ia yang terus dalam ketidak yakinan dan aku yang telah sampai pada akhir keputusan, genggaman tangan hangat dan perban yang membungkus kakiku/"kau harus tetap hidup shikamaru san"/


AOKIGAHARA

o

o

o

IN THE DEADLY FOREST

DISCLAIMER:MASASHI KISHIMOTO

WARNING:TYPO, EYD, OOC, FEMNARU, DLL

o

o

o

Aku berdiri didepan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dalam diam, aku baru saja sampai disini, di aokigahara.

Aku mengeratkan syal yang melingkah dileherku hingga menutupi hidungku, aku ingin menghindari orang lain sebisa mungkin hingga aku rela memakai syal ditengah musim semi, aku juga menggunakan topi hitam yang menutupi mataku dalam bayangan.

Didalam tasku ada satu botol obat tidur dosis tinggi, kali ini tak akan yang bisa menghalangiku...

"Mau bunuh diri?"

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar sebuah suara rendah tepat disamping telingaku, seorang lelaki jangkung menggunakan kemeja kotak kotak hitam-biru berdiri disampingku.

Aku menatapnya dingin kemudian memalingkan wajahku, ini bukan saatnya untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing ketika hidupmu ada dipenghujung jalan.

"Tujuan kita sama"ucapnya menatap rimbunnya hutan aokigahara didepan kami berdua, aku tidak terkejut, orang yang pergi ke aokigahara kemungkinan besar bertujuan sama denganku.

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya memasuki rimbun hutan itu, aku dapat mendengar langkahnya mengikutiku.

"Kenapa tidak masuk bersama sama saja?"ujarnya, aku hanya meliriknya yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakangku dari sudut mataku, tanpa menjawab ucapannya, kurasa mau aku menolakpun dia akan tetap berjalan dibelakangku.

Dari sini keheningan yang berat mulai terasa, hutan aokigahara tidak memiliki satwa liar sehingga aku bisa tenang bahwa tubuhku nanti tidak akan dijadikan santapan serigala hutan, namun karena itu juga disini tak ada suara apapun selain langkah kaki yang menandakan kehadiran kami disini, sesekali juga terdengar suara ranting patah karena tidak sengaja kuinjak atau dia injak.

Aku berdiri didepan tulisan dilarang masuk, jika dari sini mungkin aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, antara tidak mau dan tidak mungkin. Aku menoleh padanya yang juga ikut menghentikan langkah tepat disampingku.

"Kau mau masuk?"tanyaku pelan, ini adalah kalimat pertamaku padanya.

"Entahlah"ujarnya menatap papan larangan itu, aku berjalan masuk melewati tulisan itu, dari sini aku tidak memiliki kemungkinan untuk kembali meskipun aku ingin, karena kompas dan gps pun tidak berfungsi didalam hutan ini.

Aku mendengar langkah kakinya berjalan mengikutiku.

"Kau serius?"tanya nya, meski aku mengacuhkannya ia trus menanyakan keseriusanku hingga membuatku jengah, aku berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Bukankan tujuanmu sama denganku? Lalu kau kenapa terus bertanya? Bila kau tak yakin pulang saja dan tinggalkan aku dengan tenang"ucapku kesal.

"Aku tidak tau apa aku seserius itu"ucapnya mengedipkan bahu dan berjalan mendekat padaku, kami sudah berjalan masuk selama limabelas menit dan ia tertinggal cukup jauh dariku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari?"tanyaku kesal pada sikapnya yang menurutku plan plin itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap pohon pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Apa kau memikirkan keluargamu nantinya?"tanya nya tanpa menatapku.

"Apa kau memikirkan keluargamu?"tanyaku balik tanpa menjawabnya, dia hanya tersenyum dan menatap kupu kupu yang melintas didekatnya, kupu kupu merupakan salah satu hewan yang ada didalam aokigahara yang kosong dari hewan ini, aku mengikuti pandangannya pada kupu kupu yang kini hinggap di Batang pohon yang tidak kuketahui jenisnya.

"Tidak tuh"ujarnya, aku cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya yang cukup santai, biasanya yang orang pikirkan ketika akan mati adalah keluarganya namun dia dengan santainya berkata bahwa ia tidak memikirkan keluarganya.

"Begitu"ucapku tanpa mengulik lebih jauh, aku tidak memiliki keinginan untuk tau cerita hidupnya, sama seperti aku yang tidak ingin menceritakan kisahku.

Aku kembali berjalan memasuki hutan yang kian kumasuki semakin terasa menarikku untuk masuk, kini aku tidak tau apakah ia mengikutiku atau tidak karna aku sama sekali tidak menoleh dan dia tak menimbulkan suara apapun.

Bruk

Aku terjatuh ketika kakiku tak sengaja tersandung batu, aku meringis pelan ketika aku merasa tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku, sepertinya aku terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa apa?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapatinya berdiri dibelakangku, ternyata dia masih mengikutiku.

Dia tidak membantuku berdiri, namun ia justru duduk disebelahku yang terjatuh.

"Kau terluka"gumamnya melihat pergelangan kakiku yang berdarah, akupun baru menyadarinya, ia mengeluarkan perban dan betadine dari tasnya, aku menatapnya heran, untuk apa orang yang akan mati membawa barang itu.

"Keluargaku"ucapnya sesaat, namun ia kembali terdiam, sepertinya dia membutuhkan waktu sebelum melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Ayahku bangkrut, ibuku membawa kakak perempuanku terjun dari tebing bersamanya"ucapnya, aku menatapnya uang masih memerban kakiku.

"Setahun kemudian ayahku gantung diri dikamarnya"lanjutnya.

"Aku tak punya alasan untuk memikirkan keluargaku karna mereka sudah pergi, mereka pergi tanpa memikirkanku"ucapnya sebagai akhir dari kisahnya, bertepatan dengan itu ia selesai membalut lukaku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan.

Dia memiliki kisah yang berat, aku menepuk bahunya.

"Terimakasih sudah bercerita padaku"ucapku, dia mengangguk, aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku dan rasa sakit langsung menyerangku.

"Ibuku dulu selalu bilang bahwa aku sering jatuh, jadi dia selalu membawakanku perban dan betadine, kurasa itu jadi kebiasaan"ucapnya, aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Tak apa"ucapku ia mengangguk an tersenyum, tak ada penyesalan dimatanya.

Aku memaksa kakiku untuk berdiri meski rasa sakit yang mampu membuatku berteriak menjalar dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku, ia tak membantuku, ia ingin melihat sampai mana aku akan berjuang untuk mati.

Aku berjalan tertatih dan dia berjalan dibelakangku dalam diam, kini tak ada satupun yang bicara, aku juga tak memiliki topik apapun yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Aku menatap sekelilingku, pemandangan disini sama dan aku tak tahu sudah berjalan sejauh ala dari jalan utama, atau aku juga tak tahu jalan mana untuk kembali kejalur utama.

Aku kembali terjatuh ketika aku tersandung akar yang menonjol ditanah hingga topiku terjatuh, astaga, ini kedua kalinya aku jatauh dan aku tak akan bisa berdiri jika begini, kakiku sakit sekali ketika menghantam tanah, aku meringis menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ayo"aku menoleh ketika melihatnya mengulurkan tangannya, aku menerima uluran tangannya, ia memapahku berjalan menuju pohon terdekat dan menyadarkanku disana.

"Kurasa kita cukup sampai disini"ujarnya, aku menggeleng.

"Aku harus masuk hingga aku yakin aku tak akan lagi ditemukan"ujarku, dia menatapku dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan.

Aku menunduk dan menggigit bibirku keras hingga nyaris berdarah jika ia tidak menghentikan tindakanku.

"Jangan digigit, nanti berdarah"ucapnya menghentikanku, aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat kuat.

"Aku mengalami pemerkosaan ketika aku masih remaja"ucapku, entah kenapa meski kami telah sampai diujung kehidupan kami aku ingin menceritakannya, sekali selama seumur hidupku.

"Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat dan aku dibully"lanjutku setelah menghela nafas panjang

"Aku juga di lecehkan oleh guruku, teman temanku meninggalkanku,kakak kelasku selalu berusaha menyentuhku"ucapku getir berusaha tersenyum, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin akhir hidupku kuisi dengab senyuman.

Dia terdiam, aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya karna aku bahkan tak berani untuk mengangkat kepalaku, kini pikiran negatif kembali memenuhi kepalaku, apa dia juga akan memandangku jijik seperti teman temanku?

"Kau hebat"

Aku menoleh menatapnya yang kini menatapku lembut, aku menatapnya tak paham.

"Kau melewati semua itu dengan kuat, kau boleh membaginya denganku"ucapnya, aku menatapnya tak percaya, kata kata yang selama ini selalu ingin kudengar justru kudengar dari orang yang baru kutemui kurang dari satu jam.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? "Tanya nya, aku menggeleng pelan.

"Keluargaku baik baik saja, ibuku tak tahu jika aku dibully dan dilecehkan"ucapku, dia menggenggam tanganku erat, aku tersenyum, ini adalah genggaman tangan penuh pengertian yang selama ini selalu kuinginkan, bukan sentuhan yang melecehkan.

"Kau memiliki ibu yang baik, apa kau memikirkan ibumu jika kau meninggalkannya?"tanya nya.

"Ini lebih baik baginya, dia tak akan hidup sebagai ibu dari anak yang kotor"ucapku.

"Hei, kai tidak boleh mati"ucapku menatapnya dengan senyum diwajahku.

"Namaku namikaze naruko"ucapku mengulurkan tangan, dia menyambutnya.

"nara shikamaru"ucapnya, setelah satu jam berlalu kami baru saling memperkenalkan diri kami masing masing.

"shikamaru san, kau orang yang baik"ucapku, ia menatapku tak paham.

"Ada banyak orang diluar sana yang bisa saja membutuhkan dukungan tulusmu seperti yang kau berikan padaku"ucapku dia masih menatapku tak paham.

"Jangan berikan ketulusanmu pada orang yang telah sampai diujung hidup sepertiku, tapi terima kasih kau membuatku merasakan dipedulikan, setidaknya terakhir kali sebelum kehidupanku"ucapku tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau membuat penanda sepanjang perjanalan tadi"ucapku, benar dari tadi aku tak menoleh, namun aku tahu dari gelagatnya, lelaki ini tidak siap untuk mati dan masih mempertimbangkannya, ia berjalan dibelakangku untuk membuat penanda selama berjalan.

"Keluarlah dari hutan ini dan temukan orang yang membutuhkan kasih sayang sepertiku, kau orang yang baik shikamaru san jadi kau harus tetap hidup"ucapku kini merogoh tas yang kusampirkan dilenganku dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop bersama dengan sebuah botol yang tidak shikamaru ketahui isinya, obat tidur berdosis tinggi.

"Karna kau harus menyerahkan amplop ini pada ibuku di tokyo"ucapku dengan cepat menenggak butiran obat tidur itu secara asal, tak peduli berapa jumlah yang kuambil.

o

o

o

Aku terdiam membeku ketika melihatnya menenggak butiran obat itu secara brutal, sekujur tubuhku kaku dan tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa atau melakukan apa, hingga gadis itu memuntahkan obat obatannya dan mulai menutup mata aku hanya mampu terdiam.

"Kau orang baik shikamaru san"ucapnya sebelum benar benar menutup mata, tanganku dingin melihatnya yang mengerang kesakitan sesaat kemudian.

"naruko san?"panggilku tak yakin, ia tak menjawab dia hanya diam bersandar tanpa gerakan, aku menyentuh tangannya.

Dingin.

"naruko san?"panggilku lagi sedikit menggerakkan bahunya, namun tubuhnya yang terjatuh dari posisi duduk justru membuatku menahan nafas, aku menarik tubuh itu dalam pelukanku dan menggoncangkannya namun ia tetap diam.

"naruko san?"ucapku menggoncang pelan tubuh dalam pelukanku namun ia justru semakin dingin.

Aku tau apa...

Tapi aku ingin menolaknya

Satu jam bersama naruko, aku merasa dimengerti, dan aku tak ingin meninggalkannya.

Air mataku mengalir berjatuhan, dari perempuan yang memiliki kisah sedih ini aku merasa dimengerti, genggaman tangannya ketika mendengar ceritaku membuatku merasa tak sendiri.

Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh tapi ia telah membuat keputusannya, ini adalah ujung jalan kehidupan yang ia pilih, dan ia tak bisa kembali, seiring detik detik tubuh itu kian mendingin dan rona merah meninggalkan tubuhnya dan aku hanya bisa memeluknya.

Ia akan menjadi orang yang berharga bagiku.

Orang yang penuh akan kasih sayang

Dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

Air mataku kembali mengalir, aku tak akan melupakan ia yang menghadirkan kehangatan didalam dirinya

o

o

o

Tok tok tok

Pintu kayu itu berderit ketika berbunyi dan perempuan setengah baya muncul dibaliknya.

"namikaze san?"tanyaku tak yakin, perempuan setengah baya itu mengangguk ragu ragu, wajahnya mirip dengan gadis itu kecuali warna rambut yang amat berbeda itu.

"naruko menitipkan ini untukmu"ucapku dengan sebuah surat ditanganku.

o

o

o

END

SEBENERNYA INI NGGAK TAU APAAN, PENGEN AJA BUAT INI.

YA BEGITULAH

TERIMAKASIH

LOVE

AMI️


End file.
